Divorces
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Une taverne de plus ! ça fait des heures qu'Ernie me traine d'estaminets en bouges, de pubs en gargotes, des heures qu'il pleure une fois de plus sur son sort, qu'il se répand en lamentations sur sa malchance.


_._

_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome. **_

_._

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil !

._**  
**_

**Divorces**

.

.

.

Une taverne de plus ! ça fait des heures qu'Ernie me traîne d'estaminets en bouges, de pubs en gargotes, des heures qu'il pleure une fois de plus sur son sort, qu'il se répand en lamentations sur sa malchance. Si Hannah l'élue de son coeur le voyait dans cet état, elle ne lui adresserait même plus la parole. Je ne lui en veux pas, ça fait un bon moment qu'il est fou d'elle depuis Poudlard en fait. Elle ne l'a jamais vu autrement qu'en ami. Même si il s'y attendait, puisqu'elle est sa petite-amie depuis deux ans, recevoir ce matin l'invitation à son futur mariage avec Neville lui avait fait un coup !

La serveuse vient prendre nos commandes. Quelque chose en elle me semble familier. Je remarque son air fatigué, ses cernes sous les yeux, elle dénote dans ce bar bruyant où les voix éraillées des poivrots la hèlent grossièrement. Je tente de persuader Ernie de prendre autre chose que de l'alcool, j'échoue misérablement. Agacé, je me résigne. Je serai bon une fois de plus pour transplaner avec lui dans l'appartement que nous occupons en commun depuis mon départ du domicile conjugal, le déshabiller, le mettre au lit, en espérant que cette fois il ne sera pas malade.

Je la regarde s'éloigner d'une démarche agréable, ni provocatrice ni timorée, un joli balancement de hanches. Mais j'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Maître Broken m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, l'avocat de ma future ex-femme lui a envoyé la liste de ses exigences. Si je me laisse faire il ne me restera que mon caleçon et encore. Bien entendu, Serena demande la garde exclusive de Tom et Dan et je me demande bien pourquoi, elle est plus souvent par monts et par vaux pour ses reportages qu'à la maison avec les enfants. A croire que Rita Skeeter, sa patronne à la Gazette du Sorcier, ne sait pas qu'elle est mariée et a des enfants. C'est toujours elle qui est envoyée au loin.

Je réalise qu'Ernie me parle, tout à mes pensées, je n'ai rien entendu.

— Demande à la glousseuse, elle te le dira

— La glousseuse ? Tu parles de quoi ?

— De qui ! rectifie-t-il d'un ton impatient. La glousseuse, c'est elle, fait-il, en désignant la serveuse du doigt qui revient avec les consommations. Lavande Brown, la glousseuse quoi.

En un éclair, je revois la jolie adolescente rieuse et un peu superficielle de Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi elle me paraissait familière. Je la regarde profondément gêné. Je vois à la colère dans ses yeux qu'elle a entendu mais elle se maitrise, nous sommes des clients et le client est roi. Par les temps qui courent un emploi, c'est précieux.

— Je suis désolé, il a trop bu. Il a appris une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin, ce n'est pas une excuse mais une explication. D'habitude c'est un gentil garçon.

— Elle le sait je te dis ! Tout le monde le sait qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! Même moi ! achève-t-il dans un ricanement qui se transforme en sanglot.

Elle pose les verres devant nous sans un mot. Déjà on l'appelle ailleurs, elle n'a pas le temps de parler avec les clients, je paie rapidement les boissons, je la vois jeter un regard de pitié sur Ernie qui est déjà en train de vider son whisky pur feu avant de s'éloigner. La glousseuse a un cœur.

Ce dernier verre achève mon ami, je le vois à ses yeux, j'ai appris à reconnaître toutes les étapes de sa soulographie. Je vois les autres clients se donner des coups de coudes en désignant Ernie qui sanglote sur la table, la tête sur ses bras repliés et une fois de plus je suis mal à l'aise de ce manque de dignité. Je le soutiens pour sortir et je transplane en le ceinturant. C'est un exercice dans lequel je commence à exceller. Il ne boit pas tous les jours mais chaque fois qu'il est malheureux et c'est assez souvent quand même. Je l'étend dans son lit, je lui retire ses chaussures, son pantalon et je le borde comme un de mes garçons.

Je ne les ai plus vus depuis une semaine, je ne sais pas si Dan a fini les contes de Beedle le Barde et si Tom réussit enfin à voler sur son petit balai. Je ne suis pas là quand ils mangent, pas là quand ils vont dormir, pas là quand ils demandent après moi. Cette absence des gestes que je faisais pour eux et que je ne fais plus me laisse vide. L'appartement est trop silencieux sans leurs cris, leurs rires, leurs pleurs. Les bruits familiers qu'ils font, les chahuts qui m'agacent, les disputes perpétuelles qui m'énervent me manquent de façon incroyable. Je sais qu'une fois de plus Serena est partie en déplacement et qu'elle n'est pas avec eux. C'est ma belle-mère qui s'en occupe. Elle ne pardonnera jamais à mes enfants de l'être, issus d'un sorcier né moldu... Quelle aberration ! Elle offre à mes fils le visage fermé et fier des Sang-Pur et les principes qui vont avec. Elle leur forge des préjugés que je ne saurai comment contrer quand je les verrai un week-end de temps en temps.

Mon avocat n'est guère fiable mais ça m'est égal. Dès le mois de septembre, il ne le sera plus. Il n'a pris ma clientèle que pour faire plaisir au beau-père de l'Elu, le secrétaire d'Etat à la magie et mon dossier est loin de passionner ce grand ténor du barreau sorcier. Car dans cette histoire, il y a un point positif, certains de mes amis de Poudlard sont là pour me soutenir. Il y a eu huit ans cet été que nous sommes sortis du collège et nous sommes toujours aussi unis, parfois plus. Nous avons suivis des chemins bien différents de ce qui était prévu. Nous avions tous des ambitions et des rêves et la vie s'est chargée de nous rappeler à l'ordre.

Harry pouvait tout espérer, il est entré à l'école des aurors et s'est très vite marié avec Ginny. Quelques mois plus tard ils ont eu un beau garçon, un petit James plein de vie et de rires. Quand il a été enlevé par des mangemorts encore en liberté, Ginny s'est effondrée. Elle est retournée chez ses parents laissant Harry seul avec sa peur, ses doutes et sa culpabilité d'être celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort ce qui lui valait la rancœur de ses partisans. Au grand étonnement de tous, c'est son ennemi de toujours qui a soutenu le père mort d'inquiétude et tout laissé pour l'aider dans son enquête. Quand ils ont retrouvé l'enfant pratiquement deux mois plus tard, ils l'ont ramené à sa mère et sont repartis ensemble sans un mot, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Depuis maintenant cinq ans, ils vivent maritalement.

Dès le mois de septembre, Draco aura fini son stage et pourra enfin se charger de mon dossier car pour le moment il travaille pour le grand cabinet dont un des associés défend Serena. Harry dégoûté de l'attitude du bureau des aurors lors de l'enlèvement de James a claqué la porte de la prestigieuse académie et fait l'apprentissage de la politique aux cotés de Kingsley Shaklebolt tout en gardant un œil des plus méfiant sur son beau-père devenu secrétaire d'Etat ce qui amuse prodigieusement son compagnon.

Ron est auror et sa femme Hermione travaille au ministère dans le bureau voisin du mien. Ils ont quatre petites filles aux boucles rousses. Ils sont toujours aussi proches de Harry. Je crois qu'il y a eu un moment où lui et Ron ont été en froid lorsqu'il a quitté Ginny mais Hermione n'a eu de cesse que ça s'arrange et Draco et Harry sont les parrains des petites jumelles. Neville est professeur de botanique et Hannah seconde George pour gérer les quatre magasins de farce et attrapes qu'ils possèdent en association. Pour ce Noël, ils ouvriront le cinquième dans le Paris sorcier.

Dean est médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste et Seamus est devenu langue de plomb lui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ils sont toujours aussi amis. Luna est en Egypte pour ses études de runes anciennes. Moi, je me suis rapproché d'Hermione et par la même occasion des gryffondors et surtout d'Ernie. De nous tous, c'est lui qui a eu le moins de chances et ce n'est pas l'alcool qui va l'aider. Amoureux d'Hannah depuis des années, pas une de ses liaisons n'a duré. Aucune femme n'aime de passer en second. Il est en train de sombrer peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme.

Je soupire ! Une fois de plus je me suis égaré dans le passé. Il est temps de revenir au présent, demain je dois être au bureau à huit heures. Enfin, ça m'a permis de ne pas penser aux enfants.

oOo

Je sors plutôt satisfait du bureau du juge des divorces. Mon avocat a bien fait les choses, il tient à sa réputation ou au passe droit qu'il compte obtenir de Lucius Malefoy. Les enfants me sont confiés de façon provisoire. Il y a pourtant deux gros problèmes, il faut que je trouve un appartement plus grand et surtout que je fasse le nécessaire pour leur offrir une vie de famille satisfaisante. Quelle idée a donc ce vieil idiot des pères célibataires? Je me suis toujours occupé de mes enfants bien plus que ma femme. Rien ne me rebute, ni les couches sales, ni les vomissures au milieu de la nuit dans les draps. On ne peut pas dire que j'aime les heures passées à leur chevet quand ils ont de la fièvre ou être réveillé au milieu de ma nuit par les pleurs provoqués par un cauchemar... Mais une femme les apprécie-t-elle plus ? J'en doute ! Il m'a pourtant bien fait comprendre que me remarier le plus tôt possible serait l'idéal. Croit-il qu'après un échec pareil j'ai envie de remettre ça?

Je vois arriver un groupe de personnes parmi lesquelles je reconnais la chevelure claire de Draco. Déjà il m'a vu et se dirige vers moi accompagné de sa cliente en qui je reconnais Lavande Brown qui nous a servi dans cette taverne borgne il y a presque un mois. Après les salutations, je le mets au courant des décisions du juge. Je le vois soucieux. Il se retourne vers Lavande embarrassé. Je lis la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi n'est-ce pas la juge Trevor ?

— Je l'ignore, je suppose qu'elle est malade. lui fait-il en passant une main impatiente dans la mèche qui retombe sur ses yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux de Draco sont toujours un sujet de discorde entre les deux amants. Il les porte plus longs et sans gel pour faire plaisir à Harry mais manifestement ça l'agace et quand il est nerveux c'est ce geste qui le trahit.

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'ai peur qu'il te refuse la garde de Lilas à cause de ton travail.

— Draco ! fait-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix !

— Tu sais que je vais faire tout ce que je peux Lavande. Viens, c'est à notre tour.

Je la vois mordiller une lèvre déjà rougie et inspirer un grand bol d'air pour empêcher les larmes qui sont au bord de ses yeux de couler. Lorsqu'elle franchit la lourde porte, la dernière image que j'ai d'elle est celle d'une jolie jeune femme droite et fière, prête au combat. A la place de retourner au bureau, je reste là à attendre je ne sais quoi. Et quand je les vois ressortir, je guette sur son visage l'espoir que je voudrais y voir. Je n'y aperçois que de la résignation.

— Tu nous a attendus ! me fait Draco avec un sourire. Il est presque midi allons chercher Harry et nous irons tous les quatre manger un morceau.

Il nous entraine au niveau deux et entre dans un bureau sans frapper. Je vois Harry sourire après avoir sursauté. L'ancien serpentard fait le tour du bureau pour embrasser son amant.

— Tu as fini, mon cœur ? On vient te chercher pour aller manger !

— Oui, je ferai ça plus tard, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit urgent.

oOo

Il est presque quatorze heures lorsque nous sortons du restaurant. Harry et Draco doivent retourner l'un au ministère l'autre dans son cabinet. Nous restons là Lavande et moi, face à face, plus gênés qu'autre chose. Je lui propose d'aller prendre un café et elle accepte. Nous entrons dans un nouveau salon de thé au Chemin de Traverse. Je n'ose pas lui demander si le juge lui a accordé la garde de sa fille. Le silence s'installe lourd. J'en profite pour la regarder. Elle a des yeux bleus superbes, une bouche rouge et pulpeuse, un petit nez mutin.

— Quel âge a ta fille ?

— Six ans et toi ?

— Dan en a sept et Tom trois.

— Le juge a confié la petite pour deux mois à ma mère. Le temps que je trouve un logement décent pour une enfant et un autre emploi. Il croit que je fais des miracles. me fait-elle amère.

— Que dit Draco ?

— Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Au début il voulait donner la garde à mon ex-mari. Il a réussi à le convaincre qu'il était violent et qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à Lilas.

— C'est tout ?

— Harry a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

— Et tu sais bien qu'avec lui, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

— Sauf que là je ne vois pas ce qu'il va pouvoir faire.

— Etre le Sauveur du monde sorcier ouvre beaucoup de portes. Il peut peut-être te trouver un emploi au ministère ?

— On verra, fait-elle avec un soupir. Comment va Ernie ? Tu sais Neville et Hannah se tracassent pour lui.

La conversation dévie sur nos amis communs. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est restée en contact avec beaucoup de ses anciennes compagnes de l'école de sorcellerie. Si je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir croisée dans nos réunions amicales, j'en soupçonne la raison mais ne veut pas revenir sur le sujet de son ex-mari. Nous passons une heure agréable à passer en revue nos souvenirs de Poudlard. Qui aurait cru que nous évoquerions avec nostalgie les années de lutte contre Voldemort. Je voudrais qu'en ma compagnie, elle redevienne pour quelques instants la glousseuse insouciante de cette époque. Je regarde ses doigts fins enserrer nerveusement son verre de jus de citrouille, j'aimerais les prendre entre mes mains pour la rassurer mais je crains qu'elle interprète mal mon geste.

Je la regarde s'éloigner droite et solitaire parmi les promeneurs. Je désire l'aider.

oOo

Ce n'est que quinze jours plus tard que je retrouve Draco et Harry chez eux, dans la maison qu'ils ont achetée en dehors de Londres. Installés sur la terrasse, nous regardons jouer Dan, Tom et James dans le jardin. Mes deux éternels amoureux sont en train de se chamailler pour le menu du repas du soir. C'est Harry qui gagne la partie et Draco fait une grimace boudeuse qui, comme d'habitude, attendrit le premier qui noue ses doigts aux siens pour le consoler. La discussion s'oriente vers le mariage de Neville et Hannah. Il ne reste qu'un mois et ils n'ont pas encore choisi le cadeau. Avant que leurs taquineries ne reprennent sur un autre sujet, j'aiguille la conversation sur Lavande et son divorce. Je vois le regard de Harry devenir attentif. Merlin que je crains ces yeux-là et le petit sourire que je vois fleurir sur les lèvres ne Draco ne me rassure pas plus.

— Je ne peux pas la faire engager au ministère pour le moment, je viens encore de demander à Lucius de laisser une ultime chance à Ernie. Depuis que tu as repris les enfants avec toi, c'est catastrophique, il est absent un jour sur trois.

— Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de sortir et je sais encore moins l'accompagner et quand je vais déménager dans le nouvel appartement, ce sera pire. Il sera livré à lui même.

— En ce qui concerne la glousseuse, j'ai mis la maison des Black à sa disposition. Elle a été rénovée il y a peu de temps, elle est agréable même pour une enfant.

Choqué par le terme, je ne réponds rien. Le petit rire moqueur de Draco me ramène à la réalité. Je les vois échanger un sourire complice.

— Tu as vu sa tête quand je l'ai appelée la glousseuse ?

— J'ai vu mon cœur. J'ai vu.

— Tu n'aimais pas quand on te surnommait la fouine, je crois!

Cette fois ce sont deux éclats de rire qui me répondent. Je vois très bien ce que déjà ils imaginent.

— Je veux juste l'aider. Tu n'as pas idée de l'endroit où elle travaille. Le Chaudron Baveur est un palace à coté.

— Je sais qu'elle doit trouver autre chose, Justin, dans l'immédiat je n'ai pas de solution. Je cherche.

— Mais c'est urgent.

— J'en suis bien conscient. Au besoin, je l'engagerai provisoirement comme gouvernante si il n'y a pas d'autre alternative mais j'aimerais autant l'éviter car Hermione m'a déjà fait engager deux elfes de maison en plus de Kreattur. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas crédible même maintenant.

Une galopade se fait entendre derrière nous et je me retourne pour voir débouler vers nous quatre petites furies rousses et une blonde qui se jettent au cou de mes hôtes. Derrière les fillettes apparaissent Hermione et Ron. La conversation s'aiguille sur des sujets plus généraux. Huit enfants qui jouent, courent et crient ne semblent pas perturber les propriétaires de la superbe pelouse de gazon anglais qu'ils sont en train de piétiner. Au contraire. Tout à mes problèmes, je n'avais pas vu les mines particulièrement épanouies de mes amis que je remarque maintenant. Je note les coups d'œil interrogateurs que multiplie Hermione.

— Oui. lui répond enfin Harry. C'est officiel nous avons fait la demande lundi.

— J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose...

— Nous voulons adopter deux enfants. fait Draco qui au passage a lié tendrement sa main à celle de son homme.

— Le petit garçon a dix-huit mois et sa sœur six. Nous voulions attendre d'avoir un résultat positif avant de vous l'annoncer mais il y a des impatients.

— Je n'ai rien demandé, s'insurge Ron.

— Non ! tu me le demandes à moi ! répond sa femme.

— Tonton Harry ?

— Oui ma puce ?

— James dit que Maman va divorcer comme toi et sa mère. Je ne verrai plus mon papa ?

— Il arrive que deux adultes qui s'aimaient ne s'aiment plus et ne sachent plus vivre ensemble Lilas, dans ce cas là il faut qu'ils divorcent pour avoir la possibilité de trouver un nouveau compagnon de vie. explique Draco avec calme.

— Comme tonton Harry et toi ?

— Oui. Tonton Harry n'était pas heureux avec la maman de James. Chacun a droit au bonheur dans la vie. J'espère qu'il l'est avec moi.

— Tu en doutes, amour ? et James est plus heureux que de vivre dans un foyer où les deux parents se disputeraient sans cesse. Ce n'est pas ton avis Lilas?

— Si. Tu crois que Maman rencontrera quelqu'un qui l'aimera et moi aussi ?

— Peut-être l'a-t-elle déjà fait ? Tu voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse ?

— Oui. Il faudrait qu'il soit gentil avec nous.

— Et tu aimerais avoir des frères qui te défendraient à l'école et qui joueraient avec toi ? qui te liraient les contes de Beedle-le-Barde ?

Je sursaute et m'aperçois que tout ça n'est pas un verbiage anodin, Harry est très sérieux dans ses questions. Lorsque la gamine retourne jouer avec ceux qu'elle appelle ses cousins, je le fixe interrogatif, mais son visage est totalement inexpressif. Draco doit déteindre sur lui. Comme toujours chez eux l'ambiance est douillette malgré le chambard des enfants, le repas délicieux et la soirée se déroule dans une atmosphère détendue, dont ne profitera pas Lavande en train de travailler dans sa taverne borgne.

oOo

Je passe en revue mes petits monstres sous l'œil indifférent d'Ernie assis sur le bord de mon lit. Pantalons gris clair et chemise blanche en dessous d'une robe gris souris soutachée d'or, je les regarde avec fierté. Ils sont attendrissants dans ces robes sorcières de cérémonie qui font d'eux des hommes en miniatures. Je rectifie dans le miroir ma tenue.

Je passe à Ernie ensuite. Je suis soulagé, il n'a rien bu et a promis de ne pas toucher un verre d'alcool, pourtant je sens sa tension nerveuse. La journée sera rude pour lui mais peut-être aura-t-il plus facile ensuite de faire le deuil de cet amour impossible et enfin avancer dans sa vie. Par fierté, il a revêtu la plus belle de ses tenues sorcières. Il est très élégant, seul le léger tremblement qui agite ses mains dénonce sa dépendance à l'alcool. Nous transplanons devant la grille de Poudlard ému de retrouver cet endroit où l'on peut dire que tout a commencé.

Lucius Malefoy a accepté de célébrer le mariage. Impressionnant dans une tenue bleu nuit rebrodée d'argent et imperturbable, il attend. Harry est le témoin du marié et George celui d'Hannah. Je me suis assis tout contre Ernie prêt à le retenir au moindre geste fait pour perturber la cérémonie. Celle-ci se déroule émouvante mais longue que ce soit pour mon ami ou pour moi qui m'en rappelle une autre où je jouais le rôle principal.

Les flûtes de champagne circulent, je surveille Ernie qui y trempe à peine les lèvres. Il a fait l'immense effort d'aller féliciter Neville et son épouse. Quatre petites fées rousses en robes de couleurs pastelles suivie d'une petite blonde passent devant moi en courant. La dernière fait demi-tour et vient me saluer gravement.

— Bonjour, Justin !

— Bonjour Lilas ma puce. Où est Maman ?

— Elle est là avec Ginny.

Je la cherche du regard. Elle est en effet en train de discuter avec l'ex-femme de Harry. Je trouve enfin celui-ci. Appuyé contre Draco qui a passé son bras autour de sa taille, il rayonne. Leur demande d'adoption a été acceptée deux jours auparavant et le lundi suivant ils doivent aller chercher les enfants à l'orphelinat. Je reviens vers Lavande, elle est superbe. Une robe bustier sans bretelles met en valeur des épaules parfaites où n'importe quel homme voudrait laisser errer ses mains. Moi y compris.

Nous passons à table pour un de ces interminables festins qui durent des heures. Un hasard que je soupçonne fort d'avoir été aidé par Harry m'a placé en face de Draco et lui, avec à ma droite Ernie et à ma gauche une très jolie blonde qui n'est autre que Lavande. Pour la première fois, elle me semble détendue et elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant qui me laisse sans voix. Je la salue dès que je la retrouve. Elle me glisse que Harry l'a engagée comme gouvernante des deux bébés et qu'elle pourra enfin vivre avec sa fille. Est-ce le champagne qui me donne des ailes? Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rit de mes plaisanteries et je suis aux anges.

Nous restons toute la soirée ensemble sous les yeux complices et indulgents de Harry et Draco. Nous essayons pourtant de garder un œil sur Ernie mais il parle avec sa voisine et semble captivé par ses yeux. J'en soupire de soulagement. Quand les mariés ouvrent la soirée dansante, je l'invite et la serre dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression de combler un vide que je n'avais pas identifié. Ce corps souple et chaud blotti contre moi m'émeut. Sans lever les yeux vers moi, elle a posé tout naturellement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pose ma joue contre les cheveux doux et soyeux, ils dégagent un parfum fruité et légèrement sucré.

A la fin de la danse, je la prends par la main et nous descendons lentement vers les berges du lac. La lune se reflète dans l'eau calme, loin de la menace de la forêt interdite. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, un couple enlacé est appuyé contre le saule. Je reconnais les voix qui chuchotent et si je ne comprends pas les paroles le ton ne laisse aucune équivoque quand aux sens des discours échangés, serments et déclarations, mes deux amis me réconcilient avec l'amour. Je serre la main de ma compagne qui me rend mon étreinte et nous obliquons vers la droite pour faire le tour de la pièce d'eau afin de ne pas déranger nos amants terribles.

.

.

* * *

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt ! N'hésitez plus, commentez !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.**  
**


End file.
